projectsaltfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cursed Skull: Vol 1
|TrueType=Lore |TypeFormat=Book |Rarity=uncommon |Description=An old dusty book. |SellsToMerchantPrice=15 |MerchantSellsToYouPrice= }} is an uncommon item that drops from Pirates. it contains some interesting Lore. The Cursed Skull has 5 volumes * The Cursed Skull: Vol 1 * The Cursed Skull: Vol 2 * The Cursed Skull: Vol 3 * The Cursed Skull: Vol 4 * The Cursed Skull: Vol 5 Text The Cursed Skull: Vol 1 Preface I always knew Id find myself at the end of a blade not my own. Though I did not think it would be this day. As I stared up at the judgement that lay before me, I could only find myself dreaming of my days at sea. One would think I would be recollecting the events that lead me to this dreadful moment. But not I. No, I am not the man I used to be. I no longer regret decisions I made, but I rather welcome them with warm embrace, although my next embrace might not be so warm. Nevertheless, it will still be welcome. Entry 1 A couple weeks ago I was out at sea looking for something new in my life. Or maybe I was just running away. Either way, I found myself being drawn to a particular island not far from my homeland. It was one of the largest islands I had ever seen. This heavenly place bloomed with lush green trees that seemed to reach towards the sun. The birds dancing off the tree tops and singing to the music of the wind rustling in the leaves. I felt that I must visit this place. I set course for the island. As I approached the shore I found myself feeling nauseous. Strange, but nothing to be alarmed about. I suppose I was getting more seasick than normal and so I quickly docked my boat and headed for land. It did not take long to reach the shore and it felt quite nice to feel the warm sand between my toes. I pulled my raft ashore, tied it to a nearby tree, and fell to the ground. The nausea had grown worse at this point and I started to get sleepy. As I lay there looking up at the sun, I quickly fell asleep. Entry 2 When I awoke only a few hours had passed and I was feeling much better. I got up and checked to make sure my boat had not drifted away and no danger had approached. All seemed well. I decided it was time to head deeper into the island and see what I could find. I drew my blade and used it as a tool to cut through the thick vegetation. The first couple hours of my hike were uneventful, though beautiful to say the least. Moving under the canopy of trees felt peaceful and mysterious all at the same time. Though it did strike me as odd that I didn't hear many animals. In fact, the island seemed a little too quiet. I didn't think it odd enough to send me back home so I kept moving forward. I noticed the sun starting to set and realized I needed to head back. It was at this moment that I realized I was quite lost. I had kept markings on trees as I passed to lead me back, but suddenly I could find none of the said markings. My sense of direction was lost, and I was a bit afraid to go any further into the jungle. I quickly accepted the fact of the matter and started to look for shelter. As I ventured around a little further, I noticed something in the distance. It appeared to be some sort of rock structure. Maybe it was a cave! This would be a perfect shelter for the night. So long as some other creature had not decided to make it its home. With a quickened pace I headed toward the grey stone in the distance. As I drew nearer I realized that what I had seen was not a cave at all. It was some sort of ruin. Gallery Category:Books Category:Lore